The Magic House
by The Darke Lorde
Summary: On Lincoln's 11th b-day, he finds out he's a wizard. Things get crazy from there. Harry Potter/OC/Cartoon X-over. Rated T cuz i m a good boy ;).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, it's The Darke Lorde here, and this is my first fan-fiction EVER, so, don't leave hate comments please. This fan-fiction will be a mix of The Loud House, and Harry Potter. All of the spells will be in italics. And, also, this'll be in 2016, and Dumbledore'll be alive ('cuz I HATED how Dumbledore died in the sixth book). OK then, we've spent WAY too much time on this, so let's get to the story! (And, I don't own ANY of the characters, only the plot. They belong to their respected owners, Chris Savino & J. K. Rowling).**

Today was a calm day on 1216 Franklin Drive, Royal Woods, Michigan. But, it was a calm day because it was a special day for the only son, and middle child, Lincoln Loud. Today was his 11th birthday.

As soon as a clock went off in Lincoln's former-closet-of-a-room for half-past eight, he shot up, threw off his bed's covers, and jumped off his bed.

Lincoln said, facing the audience, "Ah, my birthday. In a family as big as mine, a birthday means you get A LOT of presents. And by a lot of presents, I mean, A LOT of presents. With 11 people giving you presents, you have a pretty good chance of getting something you want. And, the best part is, even if it's a Saturday or summer break, it's ALWAYS calm."

When he had finished speaking, he was at the bathroom door, which stood ajar. He went in, and closed the door.

 _ *****************************Meanwhile, downstairs********************************_

Downstairs, the entire Loud House, save Lincoln, was swiftly preparing for Lincoln to come downstairs. A 17-year-old blond, who was also Lincoln's eldest sister, named Lori, was using a 16-inch long yew wand to move plates around in the air. A 13-year-old brunette, Lynn, who was also Lincoln's sister, was making sausage gravy while a small winged golden ball the size of a walnut was flittering around, using telekinesis to find spices for the food of Lincoln's birthday breakfast, biscuits and gravy. Meanwhile, a 14-year-old light brunette, Luan, was wrapping 5 different presents: a game of Bavarian Style Exploding Snap, a fake wand that turned into a snake when touched, a very small sack of golden Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts, a set of pajamas which consisted of a green shirt with a gray snake and gray pants with green snakes on the outside of the pant legs, and a Harry potter Box set. All the while, a 16-year-old creamy blond, Leni, was baking biscuits by the dozen. And, a 15-year-old brunette, Luna, was ordering 3 small house-elves, by the names of Charles, Geo, & Walt, to get the non-spice ingredients for Lynn. However, the ball & house-elves weren't very good at carrying things. This was proved by the ball dropping the salt grinder, breaking it.

Lynn called, "Fury!" for the ball. Fury quickly flew to her, then was grabbed by Lynn and shoved into her pocket.

Lori went over to the salt grinder and shouted, " _Reparo!_ ", fixing the grinder & putting the salt back in, then gave the salt to Lynn.

Lynn said, "Thanks, Lori" to Lori.

Lori said "You're welcome" to Lynn, then went back to moving plates.

 _ ******************************Meanwhile, in the living room*********************************_

A 4-year old brunette, called Lisa, was typing equations into a calculator, which was spewing out paper by the second, while muttering under her breath very complicated equations. An 8-year-old black-haired girl, Lucy, was writing VERY morbid poems in a black notebook, called "Poem Notebook". Meanwhile, two 6-year-old blond identical twins, Lana & Lola, were arguing over what show to watch. All the while, a 15-month-old creamy blond, Lily, was napping despite all of the noise being cast out by her elder siblings, save Lincoln.

 _ ********************************Meanwhile, in the parent's room******************************_

In a room off to the side of the living room, two parents, a blond mother, Rita, & a dark brown-haired father, Lynn Sr., were talking over that day's plans.

Rita said to Lynn Sr., "do you really think we should REALLY tell Lincoln today?"

Lynn Sr. explained, "Well, for the last 6 years, the letters for Hogwarts have ALWAYS been today at noon. If we don't tell him after the presents, he'll find out around lunch time."

Rita thought about it, and then said, "Yes, they HAVE always been at noon today. So, sure we'll tell him, right after Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, & Lily go upstairs".

 _ ***********************************Back upstairs to Lincoln**********************************_

By that time, everyone had finished what they have been doing, and just on time too, for Lincoln

had just finished up getting ready for the day, and left the bathroom.

Lincoln faced the audience and said, "Okay, this is it. If I'm correct, they'll be waiting behind everywhere they can.", then went downstairs. And just as he predicted, everyone popped out from every single spot thinkable, screaming, "SURPRISE!", with the youngest sisters, and Luan, blowing party blowers.

Then, everyone said, excitedly "Happy 11, Lincoln!"

The first part was the breakfast of biscuits & gravy. Then, it came the time for the presents.

Lincoln opened the first one, Lola's present of 25$.

Lola explained, "I couldn't really think of anything to buy you, so that's what you get."

Lincoln thanked her, then went on to Luan's present, which was the fake wand, then dropped it when it turned into a snake.

Luan laughed, then said, "Gag wand! Gag wand!", then went back to laughing hysterically.

Lincoln said "Real original, Luan. Real original.", then went to Luna's gift, which was the Exploding snap.

Luna said, before Lincoln could say anything, "British game. Don't ask."

Lincoln just shrugged it off and opened Lana's gift, which was one of her pet lizard Izzy's offspring.

Lincoln called the lizard "Millie", then got Lily's "present", which was really a kiss to the face.

Everyone, including Lincoln, said "Aaaawwww" at the sight of it.

Lucy had given him a Monstorology book. Lincoln looked at Lucy for the reason why.

Lucy simply replied, "I thought it was for you."

Leni's gift was the set of pajamas.

Lincoln said, "OKAY then", then opened Lori's gift, which was the sack of coins.

Lori warned Lincoln, "If you put those into your coin collection, I'll LITERALLY turn you into a human pretzal."

Lincoln shuddered at the thought, then opened Lynn's gift, which was the Box set.

Lincoln thanked Lynn, then opened Lisa's gist, which was a book on hair genetics.

Lincoln told Lisa that he may finally be able to find out why he has white hair.

 _ *****************************************Later*******************************************_

Rita told her youngest children to go upstairs, so that she & Lynn Sr., along with the eldest girls, could tell Lincoln about Hogwarts & magic.

Rita said, "Okay, Lincoln, there's something me, your father, & Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, & Lynn want to tell you."

Lincoln asked, "But, why don't you want the younger kids to know?"

Lynn Sr. answered, "Because Lucy would freak out, Lisa would say it's impossible, Lily could care less, & Lana & Lola would ask why."

Lincoln sputtered out, "But, h-h-h-how…?"

Leni yelled out, "Linky, you'res is magiscals!", completely ignoring all grammer rules altogether.

Lincoln asked, "But… how?"

Lori simply said, "All of us are magical. So, therefore, you're not the only one."

Lincoln said to his parents, "You too?"

Rita & Lynn Sr. simply nodded their heads yes.

Lincoln said, "Ha-ha. VERY funny, Luan. Very funny."

Luna said, "This is NOT a prank, little bro. It's all real."

Lincoln replied, "Prove it."

Luan said, "Okay, we'll prove it.", then walked over to a vase that was sitting on a small table.

Rita whispered to Lynn Sr., "I KNEW that vase would break a lot." just as Luan tipped the vase over, breaking it.

Lori walked over, took out her wand, and shouted, " _Reparo!_ ", automatically mending the vase.

Lincoln stared in sheer shock.

He said, "So, ALL of us can do magic?"

Lynn Sr. told Lincoln, "Except for Lisa? Yes. Yes, we all can."

Licoln inquired, "Why not Lisa?"

Lynn explained, "'Cuz, Linc, we all think that because Lisa has so much science knowledge in her brain , all the magic in her has been squeezed out. Like a lemon, y'know."

Lincoln asked, "SOOO, where do we go to learn magic?"

Lynn Sr. replied, "There is a school in the U.S., called Ilvermorny. However, all of your sisters, and your mother & I all went to a british school call Hogwarts."

Lincoln said, "Really? Well, then who's the headmaster there? At Hogwarts?"

Luan said, "His name is Albus Dumbledore."

Lincoln's eyes grew to the size of walnuts, then said, "REALLY?! I thought he was dead!"

Luna laughed, then said, "Why did you think that, little bro?"

Lincoln answered, "Well, it says so near the end of the sixth book.", pointing to the Box Set.

Leni told Lincoln, "Well Linky, you shouldn't put all your trust in books. Sometimes, you should depend on, like, other people."

Lori added, "Well, Leni is literally right, Lincoln."

 _ ***********************************Later, at lunch***********************************_

The younger sisters had come down for lunch, which was, put simly, peanut butter & jelly on wheat bread. After they had finished, the girls went upstairs to continue their activities. The elder sisters and Lincoln, however were stay ing downstairs to talk about Hogwarts.

Lincoln said, "So, why two Divination teachers?"

Luna said, "Well the first one, Trelawney, had been sacked halfway through one year, then, the centaur teacher, Firenze, came in for her, but, the next year, they were both teaching divination."

Lincoln asked, "So, if we're pure-bloods,is Aunt Ruth a witch?"

Lynn responed, "Yeah, she breeds kneazles."

Lincoln asked, "What's a kneazle? I thought Aunt Ruth bred cats!"

Luan replied, "Kneasles are basically smarter cats. Cliff's a kneazle."

Lincoln was shocked at the news. "HE IS?!"

Leni answered, "Like, totes yeah."

Lincoln wondered out loud, "So, when do the letters for Hogwarts come in?"

Lori said, "They should be in by noon."

Lincoln said "So, let's wait!"

The elder sisters said, in unison, "We don't have to wait at all."

Lincoln asked, "Why?"

The sisters pointed to the window. Lincoln walked to the window and look out. Flying towards the house were six owls of different sizes.


	2. Author's Note

**K guys, in this author's note, I'm gonna be telling you all the main character's genetic condition, relationship, sexuality, house, and year in The Magic House. So, HERE WE GO! (Oh, & one more thing: for the herterochromes, the 1** **st** **is the right while the 2** **nd** **is the left. And, the Animagi have their animal after the word Animagus).**

 **Lori: 7** **th** **year, Slytherin, heterochromia iridium (Blue/Brown with Green specks), straight, dating Bobby Santiago.**

 **Leni: 6** **th** **year, Slytherin, heterochromia iridium (Grey-Blue/Hazel), straight, dating Ariados Blitz IV (1 of my OC's).**

 **Luna: 5** **th** **year, Slytherin heterochromia iridium (Hazel/Green), straight, dating Aris Blitz (1 of my OC's).**

 **Luan: 4** **th** **year, Slytherin, heterochromia iridium (Brown/Dark Brown), bisexual, dating Aria Blitz (1 of my OC's)**

 **Lynn: 3** **rd** **year, Slytherin heterochromia iridium (Green/Blue), straight, single (crushing on Fred Weasley).**

 **Lincoln: 1** **st** **year, Slytherin, heterochromia iridium (Blue/Grey-Blue)/Metamorphmagus, straight, official with Ronnie Anne Santiago.**

 **Clyde: 1st year, Slytherin, Metamorphmagus, straight, dating Haiku Kimura.**

 **Ronnie Anne: 1** **st** **year, Slytherin, autistic, straight, official with Lincoln Loud.**

 **Bobby: 7** **th** **year, Slytherin, autistic, straight, dating Lori Loud.**

 **Aria: 4** **th** **year, Hufflepuff, heterochromia iridium (Blue/Green), lesbian, dating Luan Loud.**

 **Aris: 5** **th** **year, Hufflepuff, heterochromia iridium (Green/Blue), straight, dating Luna Loud.**

 **Ariados: 6** **th** **year, Hufflepuff, heterochromia iridium (Hazel/Green), straight, dating Leni Loud.**

 **Fred: 4** **th** **year, Griffindor, Metamorphmagus, straight, single (crushed on by Lynn Loud).**

 **Haiku: 1** **st** **year, Ravenclaw, Animagus (Crow), straight, dating Clyde Mcbride.**

 **Scorpius: 1** **st** **year, Slytherin, Animagus (Snake), straight, likes Rose Weasley.**

 **Rose: 1** **st** **year, Griffindor, Metamorphmagus, straight, likes Scorpius Malfoy.**

 **Albus: 1** **st** **year, Griffindor, Animagus (Lion), straight, likes Lita Lark (Another 1 of my OC's).**

 **Lita: 1** **st** **year, Hufflepuff, Animagus (Badger), Straight, likes Albus Potter.**


	3. Linka, Prefects, & O's

**O.K. guys, this is my second chapter of The Magic House, and, if you have read the Author's Note, you should know some characters. And, this will pick up from the cliffhanger at the end of Chapter one.**

The sisters pointed to the window. Lincoln walked to the window and looked out. Flying towards the house were six owls of different sizes. A little while later, Lincoln saw the species of the owls. There was a Snowy Owl, a Barn Owl, an Ural Owl, an Elf Owl, a Boreal Owl, & a Burrowing Owl.

Lincoln said, "Wait. You didn't mean to tell me, WE GET OUR MAIL BY OWL?!"

The sisters developed a sudden new interest in their shoes. Lincoln simply sighed, and said, "Don't worry, I forgive you. But, why by owl?"

Luna said, "Well, little bro, it's kind of like a personal mailman, you see?"

Lincoln thought about it, and then agreed. By this time, the owls had gotten to the window. Lori came over, counted them, glad to see the six owls, and then opened the window & screen to let them in. Without any further ado, the owls quickly flew in, leaving a horde of feathers of all kinds behind them. The owls then alighted on the floor, fighting over a spot between the T.V. and the couch. All the while, they were making a rather large racket, attracting Lana halfway down the stairs before Lynn stopped her.

Lynn said, "Lana, Mom & Dad said Lincoln, the sisters and I can watch a new show called Animated Owl Fight, a.k.a A.W.F. It's NOT for kids under 10, not even for extreme 6-year-old tomboys like you. So, go back upstairs, will ya?"

Lana said, "FINE! You have it your way then.", then stomped up the stairs. Then racket had cued the parents into the living room.

Rita counted the owls, the sighed in relief, and then said, "For a second there, Lincoln, I thought you were a Squib."

Lincoln looked to the sisters for an answer. Leni responded, "Squibs are, like, basically the opposite of Muggle-Borns."

Lincoln asked, "So, they have wizard parents but aren't able to use magic? Am I right there?"

The sisters nodded, and then started finding their letters. Lincoln shrugged, and then found his letter on the leg of the Ural Owl.

Luan exclaimed, "I KNEW that owl looked clueless!" not only in response to Lincoln finding his letter, but also to prevent the younger sisters from coming down.

Lynn & Luna both had a package. By this time, the parents had returned to their room to talk. Lynn & Luna opened their packages to find, for Luna, a badge with an S & a snake on it, and, for Lynn, a badge that said, "Slytherin Quidditch Captain". Both Luna & Lynn were sputtering at their badges.

Rita came in and asked Luna, "I've seen that you've grown a lot at your hips, waist, chest, & thighs. What color would you want to have your pajamas?"

Lori sarcastically answered, "How about green and gray to match Lincoln & her badge?"

Rita, shocked, responded, "Badge? But Luna doesn't have a-"then realized what had happened, and then asked Luna, "Are- Are you a prefect?" Luna simply nodded, and showed her mother the prefect badge.

Rita freaked out, and, shaking Luna crazily, screamed, "OH MY GOSH, LUNA! YOU'RE A PREFECT?! YOU'RE THE SECOND ONE IN OUR FAMILY!"Then threw Luna into a hug that would make any mama bear proud, and then, teary-eyed, said to Luna, "I'm so proud of you," then threw her into another hug.

Luna simply said, "You're welcome," Then hugged Rita back.

Lincoln, confused, asked, "Luna's the second prefect in our family? Who's the first prefect?"

Lori said, "Hint: me."

Lincoln sighed, rolled his eyes, then opened his letter. He had just started reading it when he realized something, and then asked, "Is there any way that wizards can be able to shape-shift at will?"

Lynn Sr. answered, "Yes. It's between Animagus, were you're able to shape-shift into 1 animal, or Metamorphmagus, which is everything. Even rocks. Why?"

Lincoln said, "Well, I think I might be a Metamorphmagus."

Rita said, "Yes, Lincoln. You are."

Lincoln, dumbfounded, asked, "I AM!?"

Leni answered, "Like, totes yeah."

Lincoln asked, "But… why didn't I know?"

Lynn answered, "Well, we all thought you would get suspicious because of things that you didn't want on your body, well, disappeared."

Lincoln, humiliated, said, "Oh. Well, am I, um magically bounded or something?"

Rita gasped, then said, "We should probably remove the rest of your binding."

Luan said, "Yeah! So that we can see Linka again!'

Lincoln asked, "Linka? Who's Linka?"

Lynn Sr. told Lincoln, "Well, Metamorphmagus is like a third gender. You can be both a girl AND a boy. Although, you can be either a dominantly boy or girl. You're a dominantly boy."

Lincoln said, "Oh."

Right at this time, Rita had finished removing the binding off Lincoln, and said, "There, NOW we can see Linka again."

Lynn said, "YES! Lincoln, change into Linka, A.S.A.P.!"

Lincoln thought really hard, _I want to be a girl,_ but felt nothing, and so said, higher pitched, "Oh well, looks like I can't turn into a girl. Oh well. But, why am I so high pitched?"

The sisters all said, simultaneously, "Hi, Linka!"

Linka asked, worriedly, "Can I have a mirror?"

Rita gave Linka a hand mirror, which she quickly brought up to her face. She had become a girl. In response, she screamed on top of her lungs, then said, "I'M A GIRL!? BUT I DIDN'T EVEN FEEL ANYTHING! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lynn Sr. calmed her down by saying, "Linka! Metamorphmagi don't feel anything at all whenever they transform from one gender to another! And, if you want to change back, just think about changing back!"

Linka thought really hard, _I WANNA BE A BOY, A.S.A.P_ , and looked in the mirror to find Lincoln looking at it.

Lincoln sighed in relief, then said, "Well, that was wild. Linka was keeping me from being dumb."

The sisters said, "YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH….we kind've knew you & Linka would be talking about each other in 3rd person."

Rita said, "OK, kids, let's keep opening our letters so that we can get down to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. Lynn, why don't you open your letter next?"

Lynn said," I already did open mine. AND, I'm the Slytherin Quidditch Captain."

Rita said, "REALLY?! Well, when I was your age, Lynn, I was the Slytherin Quidditch Captain from when I was in my 4th year to my 7th. Also, I was one of the best Captains because of my tough team of Slytherins from families with at least 1 to 9 Quidditch players from around the world. Well, did you get your wanted classes?"

Lynn nodded, then Rita said, "Leni, why don't you open your letter next?"

Leni said, "Like, totes yeah," then opened hers, read it, then started sputtering.

Lori said, worriedly, "Leni? What happened on your O.W.L.'s?

Lincoln asked, "Leni? Can I read your grades?" Leni gave him the grades. They read like this:

Ordinary Wizarding Levels

 _Pass grades Fail Grades_

Outsatnding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations(E) Dreadful (O)

Acceptable (A) Troll(T)

Transfiguration E

Charms A

Defense Against the Dark arts A

Potions O

Herbology O

Care of Magical Creatures E

Divination T

Arithmancy T

Muggle Studies T

Lynn Sr. asked, "Lincoln, what are Leni's grades?"

Lincoln replied, "Leni had a ton of passing grades, and only 3 fail grades."

Rita gasped, then took the grades from Lincoln, looked at it, gasped again, then freaked out, then, shaking Leni, screamed, "OH MY GOSH! YOU GOT ONLY 3 FAIL GRADES?! AND 6 PASSING GRADES?! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT?!"

Leni said, "I don't know."

Lori took Leni's grades from Rita, looked at it, then her eyes grew bigger, then said, "Leni? HOW did you get 6 passing grades when I only had 4?"

Leni said, "Like I said, I, like, totes don't know."

 **AAAANNNNDDDD, that's it! Next up will be them in Diagon Alley. Also, Chapter 4 will pick up from Leni's statement. Finally, Lori got C.O.M.C. (Care o' Magical Critters) & Herbology a Troll grade.**


	4. Diagon Alley

**HEY-O! IT'S ME AGAIN, THE DARKE LORDE! This'll be picking up off of last chapter's last line, where Leni said she didn't know how she got such good marks on her O.W.L.'s. And, for anyone who doesn't know Harry Potter (YA MONSTER!), O.W.L.'s stand for Ordinary Wizarding Levels.**

Leni said, "Like, I totes don't know."

Lincoln said, "Well, you got really good grades, Leni."

Rita said, "Well, we might as well get on down to Diagon Alley to get your supplies."

Lynn Sr. said, "TO THE BASEMENT!"

 _ *****************************************In the basement**********************************_

Lincoln asked, "Wait, isn't Diagon Alley in Britain? How are we gonna get there?"

Luna said, "Via Floo Powder, little bro." then grabbed a nearby flower pot and handed it to Lincoln. Lincoln looked inside the pot to see iridescent powder.

Lincoln inquired, "So, how does this stuff work?"

Rita looked at Lynn Sr., who nodded, then said, "This is how," then grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace, then went into it, saying, "Diagon Alley!" then disappeared. All of the sisters did the same, leaving Lynn Sr. and Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. handed the pot to Lincoln, saying, "You go, I'll stay here with your little sisters."

Lincoln grabbed some Floo Powder, threw it into the fireplace, went into it, and said, "Diagon Alley!" and went through.

 _ ****************************************At Diagon Alley************************************_

Lincoln stood up, coughing. When he looked around, he saw Rita & the sisters standing.

Lori said, "Great, Lincoln. We thought you'd never come."

Lincoln asked, "Where are we?"

Luan told Lincoln, "Lincoln, welcome to Diagon Alley," then sidestepped, holding her hand out. Lincoln saw a long sunlit road which lead to a marble building. On each side of the building leading to them were lots of stores.

Lynn gasped, then said, "Don't look now,"

Lincoln asked, "Why?"

Lynn said, "Fred Weasley," sighed, then said, dreamily, "Fred."

Luna said, "Oh, your crush? Why don't you go and ask him out?"

Lynn gasped, then said, "WHAT!? NO WAY! I want HIM to ask ME out first!"

Rita said, "OKAY kids, let's go to Gringotts to get some money."

 _ ******************************************At Gringotts*************************************_

When the Louds entered Gringotts, Lincoln could not believe his eyes. All over were goblins writing very quickly. Rita went to the one with the highest station and waved. The goblin looked down, nodded, then went to a nearby area, where which stood a minecart. Everyone got in, except for Lincoln, who hesitated, then got in.

Leni said, "Lincoln, like, brace yourself," as the cart started to speed very fast.

Lincoln started yelling, just as the cart stopped right at vault 723. Everyone got out, with Lynn puking on the floor, then waited for the goblin to find the right key, then walked into a vault full of gold. Lincoln was very shocked indeed at the amount.

Lincoln said, "WHOA. Lookit all this gold!"

Rita, much to Lincoln's shock, only took two large sacks of Galleons, Sickles, & Knuts.

Lincoln asked, "Why only that much?"

Rita explained, "We only need this much."

 _ ***************************************In Diagon Alley***********************************_

After getting many objects, including many textbooks, apothecary, robes, and an owl for Lincoln, which was a Spotted Owl, the Louds went to Ollivander's to get Lincoln's wand.

Ollivander asked, "Would you like a wand for your son, Mrs. Loud?" Rita nodded, then Ollivander said, "Oh, jolly good! OK, then, get up on the platform here." , pointing to a platform that Lincoln went to and stood on, where a floating measuring tape was taking all sorts of measures, then, once it had receded, Ollivander took out a box, gave it to Lincoln, and said, "14 inches, mahogany, dragon heartstring. Try it out." Lincoln had almost raised it up when Ollivander took it away, then gave Lincoln another that was "9 inches, yew, unicorn hair." But Lincoln hadn't even had time to raise it when Ollivander snatched it away.

 _ ********************************************Later*****************************************_

Ollivander gave yet another wand to Lincoln and said, "11 inches, holly, phoenix feather. Try it." Lincoln raised the wand cautiously, for as the half-past hour Ollivander had been giving and taking wands away from Lincoln constantly, then quickly shot it down, making a high-pitched squeal that woke up the sisters and Rita, and making red and gold sparks. Ollivander, pondering, said aloud, "What a wonder. I remember every single wand I have sold here, and I remember selling a wand just like yours only 24 years ago, to a man called Harry Potter."

Lynn said, "OKAY, Mr. Ollivander, we don't need a history lesson, and don't you have other customers to attend to?"

Ollivander said, "OH, yes! Anyone who needs a wand? Come along now! Get up on the platform, please!"

 _ ****************************************Later, at home*************************************_

Lincoln was getting ready for bed when Lynn came in and said, "Hey, you wanna come into Lori and Leni's room? Lori's letting you now. Get your Hogwarts stuff & a suitcase, and come with me."

Lincoln, bamboozled, said, "Okay," got the thing Lynn said for him to get, and followed Lynn into Lori and Leni's room.

 **AAAANNNNDDDD, that's it! I decided on the vault number because that's when I think Lincoln's B-day is.**


	5. Packed & Tacked

**HEY-O BROS, HOW'S IT GOIN'!? IT'S ME, THE DARKE LORDE! Alrighty, onto apologies: I'm VERY sorry for not updating anything; I had no access to my account on summer vacay. But, I'm BACK FROM THE DEAD! Not literally though. K, let's go.**

Lincoln, bamboozled, said, "Okay," got the thing Lynn said for him to get, and followed Lynn into Lori and Leni's room.

 _ ***********************************In Lori and Leni's room***********************************_

Lynn came into Lori and Leni's room, yelling, "THE LINCOLN HAS ARRIVED!"

Lori said, "LYNN! Don't be so obnoxious! The little ones could hear!"

"Oh."

Lincoln said, "SOOOO Lori, why are you letting me in your room now?"

"'Cuz you're officially now a wizard-in-training."

"Oh."

Luna asked Lincoln, "Little bro, what are you gonna call your owl?"

Lincoln said. "Oh! Um… I'll come back to you," and went to his _History of Magic_ book and peered to find a name for his owl.

 _ *****************************************Later********************************************_

Lincoln said, "OKAY! Her name is… Hecate!"

Lori said, "LITERALLY? Hecate?"

Luan said, "Don't deter his creativity! He needs to have an imagination!"

Lori groaned and said, "FINE Lincoln, you can call her Hecate."

Lynn interrupted and said, "K GUYS, let's get our stuff packed and ready for Hogwarts."

Lincoln said, "K," and started packing, saying the name of the item as he put it in.

 _ ****************************************Later*********************************************_

Rita called her eldest kids down to talk about the next day's events.

Rita said, "Girls, Remember what we did last year. Lincoln, we're going to go to your Brother Logan's house in Britan."

Lincoln said, "REALLY!? We're going there!?"

 **DONE! As usual, the end here will be the next chapter's beginning.**


	6. 11, Grimmauld Place

**Hey, Darke Lorde here, and I'll be making a new TMH (The Magic House) Chapter, and this'll be were you, the reader, will see Lincoln's big brother, Logan Loud, for the first time! Some things about Logan, before you meet him:**

 _ **Logan Loud**_

 **Age: 21 (4 years older than Lori!)**

 **Eyes: Herterochromatic (Eyes are, Left and Right, respectively: Brown/Hazel)**

 **Hair: White with some Jet Black**

 **Occupation: Draconologist**

 **Home: #11, Grimmauld Place (He's the neighbor of the Potters! YES!), but is rarely home due to work.**

 **Pets: Sabah (Snowy Owl) and Ansari (Young Female Hungarian Horntail, and (Slight Spoiler Alert) will be an adult by the time Lincoln is 17)**

 **Appearance: Basically a taller Lincoln with Grim Gray clothes and with a different eye color for both eyes.**

 **K, let's go now!**

Lincoln said, "REALLY!? We're going there!?"

Rita simply nodded, and Lincoln started hurrying up on his packing.

 _ ***************************************The next morning***********************************_

After breakfast, the older kids and the parents went out into the car to go to Pop-Pop's place, leaving the younger kids alone, after a lecture for Lucy.

Lincoln, baffled by this arrangement, said, "UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH, Mom? Dad? Why are we going to Po-Pop's house if Logan's house is in Britain?"

Rita said, "Well, we don't want the younger kids to know, so we pretend that we drop you off at Pop-Pop's house to stay there before going on September 1st."

"Oh"

 _ ************************************At Pop-Pop's house*************************************_

When the parents went home, leaving the older girls and Lincoln at Pop-Pop's place to go in, Pop-Pop said, "Well, come in, come in! Luna, do you have a case of the FLOO?" blowing a handful of Floo powder into Luna's face, making the punk rock star cough. Luan laughed at the joke.

Pop-Pop and the kids went to Pop-Pop's furnace to use the Floo powder to get to Logan's house. After all the girls went in, Pop-Pop gestured to Lincoln that he does the same. So he did.

 _ **************************************Logan's house***************************************_

After Lincoln got up, coughing all the way, he got up to see a large living room with grim gray paint, and the girls were talking to a tall 21-year-old man who Lincoln immediately recognized as, "LOGAN!" and hugged him. He said, "I thought you were gone!"

Logan said, "Hey, Lincoln. Finally find you're a wizard?"

Lincoln said, "Yeah. Kinda shocking at first, but, I got used to it." His voice getting girly, as he had become Linka. Logan snorted, saying, "Or should I say, LINKA?" then started laughing. Linka found a mirror, realized, then turned back to Lincoln. Logan said, "K, let's get the room arrangements under way."

 **Done here, and chapter 7 will start on Logan's 3** **rd** **statement. But, who's counting. OH WAIT, I AM! 1, 2, 3! Bye now, and new OC's can't hurt at all!**


	7. Logan's choice

Logan said, "K, let's get the room arrangements under way."

Lincoln said, "Logan? Can I see if I can get a room that's NOT burnt up by Ansari? Wait, what IS Ansari? She isn't a Komodo Dragon, is she? And you're not a guy who studies Komodo Dragons?"

"WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, I' m ACTUALLY a REAL Draconologist, like, REAL ACTUAL DRAGONS. Those guys are real."

"REALLY!?"

"A Hungarian Horntail, to be exact."

"You sure?"

"Yep. K, let's stop talkin' about dragons and get onto the rooms. Lynn, Luna, You're in the room next to the upstairs window. Luan, Leni, the room next to it. Lori, the room behind it. Lincoln, the room down here. It's not very burnt."

"K."

 _ **************************************In Lincoln's room*************************************_

Lincoln walked into his room, threw his Hogwarts stuff on the floor, went to the bed, and flopped on it. However, as he was just starting to fall asleep, Logan called, "LINCOLN! C'MON DOWN!" Lincoln groaned, got off the bed, and went downstairs.


End file.
